


CROWS ON AN ARROW

by theM0rrigan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theM0rrigan/pseuds/theM0rrigan
Summary: So, I had this dream. The Arrowverse collides with The Vampire Diaries/The Originals. And then I let my writer-brain take over. Multiple chapters planned, with more as creativity strikes. Happy to accept prompts!Original Team Arrow - Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, and Thea Queen - discover a world beyond metahumans and aliens in Mystic Falls, where Ricardo Diaz leads an unsuspecting Anatoly Knyazev on a mission to erase Oliver Queen from memory.With The Originals in town and Bonnie Bennett stuck in the prison world, the Mystic Falls crew races to handle the new threat and bring their beloved witch home, but surprising complications create new enemies and new allies.This is what happens when Arrow meets the supernatural...
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Damon Salvatore, Barry Allen/Iris West, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Marcel Gerard, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Davina Claire & Marcel Gerard, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore, Lexi Branson & Stefan Salvatore, Lexi Branson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Jeremy Gilbert, More Tags Likely, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak/Stefan Salvatore, Sara Lance & Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a dream...

STAR CITY  
ARROWCAVE  
11:22 PM

Nimble fingers fly across her keyboard, tapping into the city cameras. Stolen -- she prefers the term “borrowed” – images that are, at present, useless. Felicity doesn’t care about streets in need of repair or crumbling tenements in the Glades. Well, she cares in the broader, humanitarian sense. Just not in the current focus sense. No, that honor belongs to her hunter green leather clad, archer vigilante of a boyfriend. 

Felicity glances at the sparkling ring on her left hand. Nope, not boyfriend. Husband. 

“Hey, ball and chain,” she calls out over comms. “Wanna bring the chase down to a more camera-friendly level?”

“Out of my control at the moment, light of my life,” Oliver responds. “Change the angle to aerial.”

He doesn’t even sound winded. Felicity grins, in spite of herself. Sure, the team is fractured, and Oliver is apparently bounding rooftops after Diaz, with only Diggle at his side. But there’s something the timbre of his voice that merits joy.

Always and forever. 

“Isn’t that backwards?” Diggle’s voice cuts through her earpiece. Along with a grunt of exertion. 

“Nope,” Felicity replies, “he’s definitely the ball and chain in this relationship. C’mon, Spartan. You know I’m right.”

Felicity can see them, now, in hot pursuit of the man that manipulated and murdered Cayden James. Given Cayden’s extortion and explosive proclivities, Felicity isn’t planning on mourning the man. But Diaz presents a new danger to the city.

Original Team Arrow won’t fail Star City.

A few more keystrokes, and Felicity triangulates Diaz’s probable destination. 

“Uh, guys? You wanna catch him before he gets to Anatoly. Who knows where they’ll go on a private jet?”

* * * * * * * *

MYSTIC FALLS  
SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE  
3:22 AM

Dangling perilously close to his own roaring fireplace is not how Stefan saw this night going. And the familiar hand wrapped effortless, yet crushing, around his throat belonging to Klaus threatens to make the night unpleasant at best. 

Across the vast, vintage living room, Elijah mirrors his brother with Stefan’s brother. Damon sputters under the pressure of Elijah’s deceptively delicate hand. 

“Last I heard,” Elijah speaks, smooth as butter, “you, Damon, were intending idiotic heroics to rescue your brother from the Other Side. Niklaus?”

A smile akin to a sneer twists Klaus’s lips. “In our infinite mercy, my brother and I thought we’d lend our aid. So, friend, what trickery is this?”

Stefan’s feeble attempt at an answer lacks interest as a tell-tale WHOOSH draws Klaus and Elijah’s attention. 

An eerie calm lulls the Original brothers into a sense of complacency, tightening their grips on the Salvatore brothers. Klaus’s eyes turn amber-gold one instant.

The next, another WHOOSH and the sickening crunch of a neck snap crumples Klaus to the antique rug. 

Stefan scrambles away from the flames. Elijah flings Damon like a child’s toy to land in a heap next to Stefan. Another WHOOSH precedes Elijah toppling to the floor, his neck quite broken and his expression quite priceless. 

Damon gets to his feet first, gaping at the smug, blonde vampire pouring four tumblers of bourbon.

“Caroline?” Stefan and Damon gawk at once.

“You owe me,” she says, brightly. “You can start repayment by telling me why the Original hybrid and an Original brother are in your living room.” 

Stefan receives his bourbon with a grateful clink against Caroline’s glass. “Thanks, Care.”

Damon takes the tumbler with a scowl. “That’s my bourbon --”

“Hey, I get some of the credit too.”

Stefan snaps his gaze towards the second blonde, leather and lace clad vampire, revealing herself with a broad grin. “Lexi,” he exclaims, as he unburdens himself of the liquor to sweep her up in his arms and twirl around. 

Lexi laughs, a sound of pure joy. “Hi, bestie. Miss me?”

“Happy late birthday, early Christmas, Stefan,” Caroline salutes him with her refilled drink. 

Damon trades his glass for the bottle. “As touching as this reunion is, Barbie and Blondie, the Original big bads aren’t gonna be down long. So, what now?”

Stefan pours Lexi another drink, ignoring Damon. “How are you here, Lexi? I thought you went down helping Bonnie hold the Other Side up for my ungrateful brother.”

Stirring from Klaus and Elijah preempts Lexi’s reply. In less than a blink of an eye, Klaus grabs a chokehold on Damon and Elijah lifts Stefan to dangle high in the air. 

“I’d say fool me once,” Elijah begins, mild-mannered.

“But we’re quite interested in the Other Side story,” Klaus finishes, plunging his free hand into Damon’s chest cavity with a squelch. 

Lexi speeds toward Elijah, who catches the pretty neck of the three hundred plus year-old vampire easily in his other hand.

Caroline rolls her eyes. “Klaus, knock off the scary Original routine. It’s boring.”

Klaus’s eyes sweep Caroline’s body, delightfully lecherous. “Would you really deny me my fun, sweetheart?”

Two more vampire speed sounds reverberate to reveal Elena and Rebekah. The frenemies take in the tableau with long-suffering sighs. 

“Bloody hell,” Rebekah snipes, dripping with frustration. “Nik, quit playing with your toys. We’ve got a problem.”

Damon croaks, “More of a problem than this?”

Elena nods. “A jump plane just landed on the old Young farm.”

“Human?” Elijah inquires through a smirk as Lexi digs her nails into his wrist.

While Elena nods, Rebekah elaborates. “Nothing witchy or supernatural, no.”

“Kill them and be done with it,” Klaus shrugs, causing a squeak to emanate from Damon.

Caroline rests a hand on Klaus’s bicep. “The Young farm is one point of the Expression triangle.”

Klaus pulls a bloody hand out of Damon’s chest. Elijah gently lowers Stefan and Lexi to their feet. 

Eyeing Elijah, Lexi massages her throat. “Next time, that better be foreplay.” His answering smile holds an unnerving promise.

“Shall we investigate our visitors?” The gleam in Klaus’s eyes portend a bloody end.

And, for once, the Salvatore brothers have no argument.

* * * * * * * *

STAR CITY  
ARROWCAVE  
2:24 AM

Oliver hovers over Felicity’s tracking work, his hood back and mask off. She can’t help but notice the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. And his wedding ring. 

“Are you trying to distract me?” In contrast with her inquiry, Felicity continues to input code. 

He withdraws his touch, apologetic. “No, sorry. Are you sure the jet is still in Star City?”

Felicity snatches his hand back, settling it back on her shoulder. “I didn’t say you had to stop. And, yes, it’s not a deep fake. It’s a real-time video.”

Oliver drops a kiss on the top of her head, and she turns her face up for one where she wants his lips. 

A snort from Diggle reminds them they aren’t alone. “If they didn’t take the jet, how did they leave?”

“And where did they go?” Oliver seconds.

With regret, Felicity brushes his hand away from her body. “Go do something. Spar. The salmon ladder. Something not looming.”

“The salmon ladder doesn’t qualify as distracting?”

Original Team Arrow turns to the new voice. Thea cradles a stack of folders, mayoral paperwork for Oliver to sign.

“That looks like less fun,” Oliver notes, with a sweet smile for his sister.

“You’re the one that wanted to be mayor,” Thea grins back.

Diggle reclines as Oliver tackles the paperwork. The silence is occasionally broken by the trill and beeps of Felicity’s consoles, interspersing with the shuffle of paper. 

Moments later, Felicity calls out over her shoulder. “Has anyone heard of a tiny town called Mystic Falls?”

“No, should we?” Oliver resumes his place behind his wife, with Diggle and Thea nearby.

The images on Felicity’s console show news reports of animal attacks, gas leaks, and large-scale property damage, among gorgeous architecture and wooded, small town charm.

“Are animal bites usually that neat?” Diggle muses.

Oliver shoots him a glare. “What else could it be?”

“I mean, I’m not saying it’s vampires because obviously not real, but we’ve had metahumans and aliens lately so...” Felicity trails off, enhancing some images of neck wounds.

Thea smirks. “I’m so in. When do we leave, Ollie?”

Oliver groans. “Everyone start packing and suit up. We’ll fly out at dawn.”

* * * * * * * *

MYSTIC FALLS  
OLD LOCKWOOD PROPERTY  
3:34 AM

Ricardo Diaz studies a paper map with a scowl. Waiting nearby, three foot-soldiers, heavily armed, stand at parade rest. Anatoly eyes the cannon fodder, then his purported partner. 

“What, pray tell, is a handful of dirt to accomplish?” The Bratva’s impatience seeps through his measured tone. 

“Not just any dirt,” Diaz snaps. “Three precise locations and, if the rumors are true, enough power to destroy Queen.”

Diaz finds the corresponding spot on the ground from the map. He gestures at one of the soldiers to collect the sample. 

Anatoly surveys the woods and the ruins of a plantation. If there’s something here, he does not sense its might. What he does notice, however, is the dark stain of old blood permeating the soil sample Diaz receives.

“One more, and then we’ll find a place to fortify while the analyst does his work,” Diaz announces. 

His plan to erase Oliver Queen from memory is close enough he can taste it, like the power in the air of Mystic Falls.


	2. Ghost In the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity kill some time before dawn, while the Mystic Falls contingent investigate the three points of the Expression triangle and Bonnie Bennett plans her next move from the prison world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter: I just had to get this second chapter on 'paper' because the story begged to be told. Thus, an early gift for those enjoying this little fic. 
> 
> Also, early sex! I didn't actually intend to get smutty this soon. But, the mirror will make sense as the story progresses. So, have fun with a little Olicity love because I certainly had fun writing it!

MYSTIC FALLS  
PRISON WORLD  
Unknown Time

As snacks go, Bonnie knows there are better options. But this one is sentimental. She decorates the top pancake with blueberries in the shape of a smiley face. Then, with more precision than Damon ever bothered to show, she pipes whipped cream fangs. 

Solitude sucks. 

Tomorrow, she’ll set off for Nova Scotia to dig up the cure. A present for her best friend when she returns home. Surviving Kai and his multiple attempts to kill her, Christmas alone, a suicide attempt when all seemed lost, and Bonnie feels more than ready to reunite with Caroline and Elena. 

And Damon. 

Years, she hated him. Years, she’d sooner kill him than be kind. And, yet, the months they spent together in this weird Gemini Coven prison world brought them to a ride-or-die, kill to keep each other safe friendship. 

Bonnie washes down her pancakes with a little bourbon. And wonders if her friends miss her.

* * * * * * * * 

STAR CITY  
SMOAK-QUEEN HOME  
3:47 AM

Oliver closes his eyes, hoping the warmth of Felicity in his arms will allow for a tiny couple of hours of sleep. Between multiple stints on Lian-Yu and his tenure as a vigilante hero, grabbing sleep whenever possible shouldn’t be this hard. 

But Felicity’s body against his is distracting. 

He measures his breaths, inhaling deep from his diaphragm. The life he chooses, day in and night out, lends him the fortitude to be effective even on no sleep. He’ll need it, if he can’t force the rest he’d prefer. 

In the space between that last thought and his next heartbeat, sleep never matters less. 

Felicity steals that next breath with a kiss. Light, at first, then deepening the intimacy with a playful probe of her tongue. The weight of her body shifts to straddle him as she devours Oliver’s mouth, and her hips tease his pelvis. She feels his cock stir and a heat blossoms between her legs.

A light laugh escapes her after she breaks the kiss, and her eyes find his in the dark. 

“We can always sleep on the plane,” she suggests. 

“Mmmmm,” he agrees, his fingers slip under the thin material of her sleeping tank top. “Good idea, my brilliant wife.”

Nipping his lower lip, she kisses the hollow of his neck. “I am brilliant, my hot husband.”

Oliver luxuriates in the sensation of the passion rising under her silky skin. “And beautiful. Compassionate. My light. My always and forever.”

Felicity complements each virtue he extols with the fire of her mouth and tongue over his tattoos and scars. As the trail of her kisses dip closer to his hips, Oliver threads his hands in her hair and exerts a touch of pressure. 

“Can we switch?” A slight smile plays on his lips as she meets his hungry gaze. An arched brow, but Felicity nods. Clamping down on his hips with her thighs, she sheds her top and gives him the reins. 

A smooth twist and it’s his turn to straddle her. Oliver starts slow, with a mere brush of his lips against hers. Before she can protest, he claims her mouth, their tongues exploring an intricate dance. As glorious as her genius mouth is, that’s not where he wants to ply the skill of his tongue. 

Oliver traces the line of her jaw with the flame of his breath, lighting her flesh as if it were a thousand candles. A soft moan flees Felicity’s lips as he nips at the sweet spot of her carotid. She works her hands into the short crop of his hair as he takes one breast in his mouth, sucking and rolling her nipple between tongue and teeth. 

“I’m literally gonna explode if you keep teasing,” Felicity’s rapid breath turns her voice husky. 

“Literally, huh?” His teasing turns verbal for a moment, then he licks a hot line between her breasts and suckles her other breast with verve. 

Felicity bucks her hips beneath his weight, gripping his back. “Bite me, my heart.”

Oliver slides down her body, whisking the thin material of her sleeping shorts off of her, leaving her bare. She notes that his pajama bottoms mysteriously landed in a heap next to hers. He settles himself between her legs, nibbling at her thigh. 

“Gladly,” he breathes in the scent of her sex and he can feel the fire radiating from the seat of her pleasure. 

“Oliver --” she begins, when the first tease of his tongue feathers over her clitoris. Her hips rise to meet his mouth and he plunges into her folds, tasting the sweetness of her arousal. 

Quiet sounds of desire escalate as her first orgasm crests and breaks. Felicity’s hips arch, her hands create a vise around his head, and her body ripples with the force of sweet release.

But Oliver presses onward, devouring her sex as if the world might come to an end, and the last memory he wanted to take with him was electricity of her love. The pressure builds, her hips rock beneath his loving, lovely mouth, and another surge of pleasure floods her body.

Only then does Oliver lift his head, smiling at the unfettered beauty of her release. He shifts to lie partially next to her, partially on top of her. The tender kiss that follows curves her lips into a smile. 

“Perfect,” Felicity sighs, her fingers prancing down the chiseled cut of his abs to the v-shape of his hips. Her hand curls around his blood-thickened cock, eliciting a little gasp from him that brings her delight. 

“This, inside me. Now,” the warmth of her breath tickles at his ear. “But you’re driving. My legs are door nail dead.”

“Your wish, my command,” he agrees, a growl in his voice that stirs her passions despite her dead legs. The muscles ripple in his biceps, triceps, pecs, and other anatomy bits that fly out of her genius mind as he rises above her and guides his throbbing member inside her. 

Though sheathed to his hilt, Oliver waits a couple heartbeats. A sweet, loving caress of his mouth on hers, and the moment she crushes her lips against his, her tongue darting into his mouth, he lifts his hips. 

Leaving just the tip of his cock inside her, he grinds his hips down. Felicity finds a shred of strength to wrap her legs around his buttocks. 

Slowly, agonizingly, he builds the rhythm until they’re rocking like a small boat adrift at sea. 

“Now, Oliver,” she moans, “fuck me hard.”

“Fuck me hard back,” he grins, “and you’ve got a deal.”

And, then, words are no longer possible as they get swept away in the ecstasy of melding flesh and world-ending, blinding orgasms.

Merged, as one. 

Yeah, they’re definitely gonna sleep on the plane.

* * * * * * * * 

MYSTIC FALLS  
FOUNDING FAMILIES BED & BREAKFAST  
4:17 AM

Anatoly paces the quaint communal space. The fascination these people in this tiny town have with their strange history baffles him. Personal mementos dating back to the Civil War, pages from diaries, signatures from the founders and their children at lavish events to laud those families. 

How vainglorious and delusional, for their many times removed descendants to boast of an accident of birth?

Just as he did not understand the allure of the nostalgic, Anatoly did not know why Diaz felt they must be here, in a two-horse cuckoo’s nest, to destroy Oliver Queen. 

What kind of name was Damon, anyway?

Anatoly sets aside understanding, for the moment. It’s late, he’s tired, and this Mystic Falls is unlikely to have much resistance to the might of the Bratva and the insanity of his current comrade.

* * * * * * * * 

MYSTIC FALLS  
OLD MILLER ROAD  
4:20 AM

Damon leads the way into the woods, with Elena and Rebekah close by. All senses on high alert, on the lookout for trouble. Vampire hearing has many uses. Including the ability to carry on a conversation in low tones, though Damon wishes he could be selective about what he hears. 

“How is it that you, of all people, with a veritable army of vampires to teach you the best of us, consistently get it so bloody wrong?” Rebekah eyes Elena, incredulous. 

Elena sighs. “Where do you think I got the idea from? You and your petty, vindictive offer to Stefan.”

“You’re supposed to be above such things,” Rebekah scoffs. “Perfect Elena, with the brothers Salvatore falling all over themselves to save her from the big, bad, scary world. Sucking all the fun out of Stefan, neutering Damon until poor little Elena feels any bloody pain that everyone in the world feels at loss. And then, you turn it off, or have the memories of a love anyone else would kill for compelled away.

“Because it’s too hard.” Rebekah steps over a stray twig, derision dripping from her lips. 

“Says the thousand-year-old vampire who just wants to go to prom and can’t even get that right,” Elena snaps back, cracking a twig underneath an errant foot placement.

Damon rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he might have sprained his eyeballs. “As fun as this is, rehashing my girlfriend’s choice to erase our love from her mind in her understandable grief over the loss of my sexy blue eyes and hotter body, if there is a threat out here, I’d rather not tip our hand by sniping at each other.”

Elena crosses her arms over chest and huffs a breath. 

“And, making me be the rational one is torture in and of itself,” Damon takes a long pull from his hip flask. 

“Gimme,” Rebekah swipes the flask from his hands. She stops, swigs the bourbon, and sniffs the air. “We’re here. What are we looking for?”

“Something witchy and apocalypse level bad,” Damon shrugs. “Otherwise, what the hell am I doing away from my liquor cellar? Or my bed, reminding Elena why I’m her epic love.”

* * * * * * * * 

MYSTIC FALLS  
YOUNG FARM  
4:20 AM

Elijah surveys the wreckage of the home that used to stand as the heart of the farm. Caroline at his right, the hastily recruited Tyler Lockwood at his left. 

“Let me get this straight,” Elijah says in hushed tones. “The leader of the Travelers spelled Mystic Falls to be a no-magic zone, stripping you of your hybrid nature, your vampirism, and leaving you a boy with an inactive werewolf gene?”

Tyler shrugs, uncomfortable. “That about covers it, yeah.”

“Give or take an Other Side roundtrip,” Caroline adds.

“Yes, well,” Elijah salutes her with a nod. “You, I know are exceptionally gifted for such a young vampire. What, pray tell, should I expect this one to contribute?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tyler snaps, “years of dealing with a bunch of supernatural crap, your psycho brother, and breaking every bone in my body hundreds of time to break free of his damned sire bond?”

Elijah turns an ice-cold gaze on Tyler. The Original sizes up the former hybrid, the former progeny of Niklaus. “Strength of will, I can work with.”

Tyler answers the slight smile from the moral Original with a relieved grin. “There’s one more advantage I can give us. April Young owns the property now, and I can waltz right in.”

“Which is great,” Caroline agrees, “but we have no idea what we’re looking for. And you don’t exactly have the best track record with being thorough. Or observant. Or --” 

“Reliable? I get it, Care,” Tyler groans. 

“Children,” Elijah sighs the sigh of the long-suffering. “Caroline, with me. Tyler, do try to be efficient.”

As Tyler hurries toward the remains of the Young home, Caroline uses a tiny bit of vamp speed to catch up with Elijah’s purposeful strides. 

“I don’t know if this means anything,” Caroline says, “but I saw footprints leading up to the door. Combat boots, like paramilitary types.”

“Very good, Caroline,” Elijah’s tone holds a note of approval. “So. Since we are capable of multitasking, you can tell me why you volunteered to attend me rather than Stefan and my erstwhile brother.”

Caroline blushes, annoyed that vampires can blush. “Think for a second. Your brother wants to be my last love. I’m maybe, totally not willing to admit to anyone else, falling for Stefan. You do the math.”

Cutting his eyes to the side, Elijah marvels at the confident vampire at his side. “You remind me a great deal of my sister, you know.”

“Not the compliment you think it is,” Caroline replies, not unkindly. She stops, kneels down, and sifts her hand through the coarse dirt. 

“The best parts of my sister, then,” Elijah amends. “What did you find?”

Caroline rises, a muddy business card in hand. “Where, and what, the hell is a Star City?”

* * * * * * * * 

MYSTIC FALLS  
OLD LOCKWOOD PROPERTY  
4:20 AM

Klaus assesses the casual comfort of the linked arms between Stefan and Lexi, and his lips twist in the barest of pouts. “So, you’re the reason my rollicking spirit brother became the boring, brooding, wet blanket with no sense of loyalty a century later.”

“And you’re the Original hybrid jackass that undid my best work,” Lexi smirks. “But, as I’m a magnanimous person, I don’t hold that against you. Besides, he’s plenty fun and loyal with me.”

Stefan chuckles, low and quiet, mindful of the mission. “It’s true. Just ask Bon Jovi and Axl Rose.”

A snarl slithers from Klaus’s lips. “Be cautious, I’m in no mood to be the brunt of a joke.”

Perceptive, Stefan sobers, and Lexi follows suit. Stefan offers gentle comfort. “I heard about the death of your child, Klaus. You have my sympathies.”

“I received your token,” Klaus softens. “But, between you and I, and this best pal of yours, it was a ruse. Hope lives.”

Lexi and Stefan exchange surprised glances. “Thank you for your trust. We’ll keep your secret, Stefan and I.”

With his free hand, Stefan lays a comforting hand on Klaus’s bicep. The immortal hybrid graces him with a slight smile. “I give you my word, Klaus. I’m glad your daughter is safe.”

Klaus pauses on the precipice of the steps leading down to the cellar. “Do you smell that?”

Pushing their heightened senses to the limit, Lexi and Stefan nod. As one, they say, “Old blood.”

“The blood of your dead hybrids,” Stefan says, “brought to the surface of the air. Excavation?”

Fearless, Lexi descends into the cellar. 

“I like that one,” Klaus grins. “She’s good for you.”

The men follow her, and Stefan pitches his voice low enough that even Lexi would need to strain to hear. “She’s my best friend and I love her. And I am asking you to restrain any impulse to corrupt her. It won’t work.”

Klaus salutes him with a nod. “If it won’t work, there’s no harm in giving me leave to try. Particularly since I could turn that effort towards our lovely Caroline.”

“Boys, stop whatever conversation you don’t want me to hear and get down here,” Lexi calls out. 

An identical pair of WHOOSHES, and Stefan and Klaus flank her where she stands. Staring a crude carving of an arrowhead in the stone wall.

Soaked in the blood of the twelve hybrids slaughtered by Klaus to create one point of the Expression triangle. 

“I don’t know much about magic, spirits or Expression,” Lexi says, drily, “but I believe whoever we’re looking for isn’t here for anything resembling fun.”

Stefan takes a flask from his pocket and swigs a gulp. He passes it to Lexi, who downs a healthy pull. 

And she passes it to Klaus, who kills the rest.

“I’ll kill them all,” Klaus promises. “Painfully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, to be good and work on grad school applications this week. More to come next week!

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to update new chapters once per week. I will prioritize my writing for grad school applications but breaks from that are necessary. Hope that you enjoy the collision of these two universes!


End file.
